


После зимы

by decLay



Series: Стены [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay
Summary: После зимы наступает весна.





	После зимы

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный эпилог к фику "За стеной". Беттинг в процессе.  
> Хэппи-энд несмотря ни на что.

Глаза слепило одуревшее после долгой хмурой зимы весеннее солнце. И чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть, приходилось щуриться. Но и это помогало слабо. От свежего ароматного воздуха наворачивались слезы, и, как будто и этого было недостаточно, все плыло и дрожало в поднимающемся от земли теплом мареве. Он вдохнул всей грудью, раз, другой, чувствуя, как успокаивается бешено бьющееся сердце, и, расслабляясь, закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Когда он немного привык к запахам и звукам весеннего леса, что-то незримое потянуло его вперед, понукая идти, и не смея ослушаться, он пошел, растопырив в стороны руки и щуря ослепшие от солнца и бликов глаза. Так, почти на ощупь, он шел, прислушиваясь е себе и боясь потерять эту невидимую нить-проводник, тянувшую его за собой, пока, пробиваясь сквозь птичий гомон, до него не донеслись человеческие голоса.  
Он застыл, а потом кинулся на звук, торопясь и не разбирая дороги. Под ногами хлюпало. По сторонам что-то утробно ухало. По лицу, то и дело, хлестали влажные тонкие ветви с хрупкой первой зеленью. Он оскальзывался и подворачивал ноги, но упрямо продолжал бежать, и наконец – кусты расступились, подлесок остался за спиной, а впереди, за беленой резной оградой, словно бы из ниоткуда, соткался дом. Простой двухэтажный дом, собранный из деревянных щитов и обшитый вагонкой, крашеной в белый цвет. Как любят строить фермеры. Просто и практично. Перед домом, на широком крыльце-террасе, расположилась компания мужчин, занятых разговором. Это их голоса долетели до него. Поглощенные беседой, они не обращали внимания ни на птиц, ни на бабочек, вившихся вокруг, ни уж тем более, на него, вышедшего из леса. Он открыл рот, желая окликнуть их, но из горла не вылетело и звука. Тогда, он потянул на себя калитку – та не поддалась и на дюйм. Зато, открылась дверь дома, и на крыльцо вышел молодой мужчина, с красивым и печальным лицом и с совершенно седыми, явно не по возрасту, волосами и перебитым ухом. Он тоже не обратил на стоявшего за забором никакого внимания, а тот наполовину скрытый цветущим желтым кустом, застыл, как вкопанный, разглядев того, кого не чаял уже больше никогда увидеть.  
\- Джек, сынок, - обратился к молодому старик, сидевший в плетеном кресле у перил, - Ты бы накинул куртку-то. Весна, так и простыть недолго.  
Джек улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал старика в щеку:  
\- Мне не холодно, Эйб, - сказал он, устраиваясь подле на низкой скамеечке. – Такое солнце, как тут можно замерзнуть?  
\- Это весна тебе голову кружит. А она такая – задурит, оглянуться не успеешь, как уже словил воспаление легких, - не уступал от своего Эйб. – Надень куртку, не спорь со стариком.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - смеясь, отозвался Джек.  
Он протянул руку в сторону и откуда-то из воздуха вынул безразмерный потрепанный серо-синий ватник, какие носят рабочие. Накинул его на плечи и спросил:  
\- Так лучше?  
Эйб довольно кивнул.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Джек и обратился к фигуре в черном, стоявшей чуть поодаль от основной компании. – Бэл, ты чего там один. Иди к нам, - он похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой.  
Бэл улыбнулся, повел широченными плечами и, подойдя ближе, присел на корточки, боднув Джека головой в плечо.  
\- Грелся на солнце, - сказал он. – Тут хорошо.  
\- Да, хорошо, - ответил Джек.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - проворчал узколицый мужчина в очках с треснувшими стеклами, и добавил, явно продолжая прерванный разговор, – И все-таки, есть много чего, что я бы хотел сказать королю.  
\- Ничего, Раф. Скажешь еще. Как придет – так и скажешь, - миролюбиво ответил ему Джек.  
Дерганный невротик, сидевший за спиной узколицого, названного Рафом, всполошился.  
\- Это что же, Сайлас придет, а ты его впустишь?  
\- Не злись, Саймон, - улыбаясь попросил его Джек. – Поверь мне, он придет совсем другим. Я знаю это.  
\- Верно, - звучно согласился с ним темнокожий мужчина в строгом костюме и с четками в руках. – Как и все мы. И уже скоро, - он вдруг посмотрел прямо на стоявшего за кустом человека, как будто видел его, в отличие от остальных, собравшихся на террасе.  
\- Дело не в том, придет ли он сюда другим, - заметил сухой подвижный старик, до того молча читавший потрепанные тетради, лежа в гамаке. – Вопрос в том, готов ли ты, - он указал на Джека, - Принять его.  
Все как по команде повернулись к седому. Тот вытянул и обратно подтянул к себе ноги, и, сложив на коленях руки, сгорбился, задумчиво глядя перед собой.  
\- Да, - сказал он, наконец. – Я готов. У меня было время все решить. Я готов его простить. Он свободен. Мне не хочется больше тянуть за собой обиду.  
Компания на террасе загалдела. Не осуждая, но явно удивляясь подобному решению. Старик Эйб потрепал Джека по отросшему ёжику волос, улыбнувшись ему ободряюще. Бэл, по прежнему сидевший на корточках позади Джека, положил руку ему на плечо. Джек в ответ благодарно сжал тому пальцы и вернул улыбку Эйбу.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - сказал Эйб. – Вот и славно.  
\- Славно? – возмутился вдруг выступивший из тени кудрявый парнишка, с по-лисьи раскосыми глазами. – Мы все здесь оказались по его вине!..  
\- Ох, молчи, Айзек! Уж чья бы корова… - оборвала парнишку неуловимо с ним схожая немолодая красивая женщина, показавшаяся на пороге дома. – Придет, значит придет. Сайлас все же его отец, чего бы и не пустить. Здесь места для всех хватит.  
Она поставила на перила вазу с фруктами и села на стул за Эйбом, заботливо поправив у того плед на плечах и стряхнув невидимые глазу пылинки с ватника Джека.  
За нею на террасу вышла девушка, темноволосая и красивая, в руках она держала поднос с чашками и чайником. Поставив его на маленький столик у перил, она присела возле Джека прямо на забавный вязаный коврик, и, прижавшись щекой к его колену, спросила:  
\- А все же, если король присоединится к нам, кто позаботиться о Нейте?  
\- Но ведь Сайлас и так не знает, что Нейт жив, - возразил ей Джек.  
\- Вот потому, еще и не время ему спешить сюда, - туманно сказал темнокожий, снова посмотрев прямо на укрывшегося за кустом человека.  
«Сайлас – это же я» - подумал про себя, стоявший за забором. Он снова подергал калитку, но та все также не поддавалась. В мелькании теней ему померещилось, что за кустом, также прижавшись к забору, стоит высокий смуглый мужчина, но повернув голову, увидел, что это не человек, а пес. Огромный, с гладкой блестящей черной шерстью, и злыми желтыми глазами. Увидев, что Сайлас на него смотрит, пес зарычал. Кажется, он тоже хотел попасть внутрь, на террасу, и тоже не мог. Сайлас снова посмотрел на людей, собравшихся на крыльце. Дом как будто сдвинулся дальше вглубь сада. Голоса стали тише, а мерцающий воздух и распускающиеся прямо на глазах цветы, мешали рассмотреть людей. Как будто из ниоткуда послышался женский голос, четко сказавший:  
\- Это просто чудо, что Нейт отказался ехать в тот вечер и остался у Ребекки…  
На лицо Сайласа упали капли, он вздрогнул, и прикрыл глаза…

***  
Открылась дверь и в комнату бесшумно скользнул советник. Он подбежал к королеве, сидящей возле кровати, на которой лежал Сайлас, и, склонившись к самому её уху, тихо доложил:  
\- Шеппард ввел в город гефские войска. «Голиафы» у дворца. Нужно уходить, ваше величество, пока еще возможно.  
Королева, немного раскачиваясь, как будто была в трансе, несколько раз кивнула.  
\- Разыщите мою дочь, пусть собирается, - треснувшим больным голосом, распорядилась она.  
Советник поклонился и также бесшумно, как вошел, покинул комнату. Роза не обратила на его уход никакого внимания. Поглощенная своим горем, она положила ладонь на лоб короля и вопросительно посмотрела на доктора, застывшего в изножье.  
\- Уже скоро, - ответил тот на её беззвучный вопрос.  
Роза, не сдержавшись, всхлипнула, ее рот растянулся в гримасе сильной душевной боли, но собравшись, она глубоко вздохнула и пересела на постель.  
\- Сайлас, - тихо позвала она. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Ей пришлось повторить свой зов не один раз, пока веки короля, наконец, не дрогнули и Сайлас раскрыл глаза, невидяще уставившись в потолок. Роза промокнула его лицо влажным полотенцем.  
\- Сайлас? – вопросительно позвала она. – Ты слышишь меня? Сайлас, мы в осаде. Что нам делать?  
\- Он простил меня, - тихо проговорил Сайлас, не слушая её. – Джек простил меня.  
В его глазах, собрались в уголках и скатились по седым вискам, крупные слезы. У Розы задрожали губы.  
\- Сайлас… - снова начала она.  
Но тот её не слушал.  
\- Теперь я понял, - продолжил он. – Королевство, избранность, корона, война… все это не имеет значения. Шеппард – не имеет значения. Геф, Гильбоа… это все мелочи. Это Его игрушки. Важно только одно, Джек – он простил меня. Мой мальчик – он простил меня, тогда, когда я… - его голос оборвался и затих.  
\- Сайлас, - снова произнесла Роза, - Мы в осаде, Сайлас. Надо уходить.  
Сайлас посмотрел на нее, словно бы не понимая, о чем она говорит.  
\- Он ждет меня, - сказал он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Он сказал, что не винит меня больше ни в чем. Что я могу идти.  
Роза шумно вздохнула. Она взяла в свои ладони его крупную кисть, сейчас такую слабую и безвольную.  
\- Я прощаюсь с тобой, Сайлас, - дрожащими губами прошептала она.  
Сайлас вдруг посмотрел на нее очень внимательно.  
\- Это правильно, - сказал он. – Правильно. Двигайся дальше. Тебе нужно позаботиться о его сыне.  
Роза, не выдержав, всхлипнула.  
\- Он умер, Сайлас, - с болью произнесла она. – Ты же помнишь, они попали под обстрел…  
\- Нет, - возбужденно перебил ее Сайлас, вдруг садясь на постели и накрывая ее пальцы своими. – Они сказали, как хорошо, что Нейт решил остаться до утра у Ребекки, – он неожиданно сильно сжал руку Розы. – Он жив. Колено Бенджаминов не прервется…  
\- Ребекка? Какая Ребекка? - начала Роза, но сама себя оборвала. – Джек… Он пригласил тебя в дом? – вдруг очень участливо спросила она.  
\- Нет, - Сайлас даже потряс головой, - Нет, он просто сказал, что прощает меня и отпускает. И я понял, что теперь свободен.  
С улицы, сквозь наглухо закрытые тяжелыми портьерами окна, донесся лязг и скрежет. Потом вдруг что-то загрохотало и все затряслось, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.  
\- Они начали обстрел, - сказала Томасина, до этого стоявшая в углу без единого звука.  
Сайлас откинулся обратно на подушки.  
\- Не важно, - невнятно пробормотал он. – Все неважно.  
Он снова прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ваше величество, - тихо позвал королеву вернувшийся советник. – Нам пора.  
\- Моя дочь? – скрипуче спросила у него Роза.  
\- Я здесь, - гнусаво отозвалась Мишель, выходя вперед.  
\- Мишель, - вдруг сказал Сайлас. – Я запрещаю тебе водиться с этим отребьем.  
\- Да папа, - ласковым голосом согласилась Мишель, опускаясь рядом с кроватью на колени. – Я не буду. Больше не буду. Обещаю.  
\- Да, ты моя девочка, - тихо пробормотал Сайлас, он сделал пару глубоких вдохов, и вдруг, подавшись вперед, сипло и натужно позвал: - Хелен! – после чего опал на постели и навсегда затих.  
Мишель громко надрывно разрыдалась, Роза, исказившись в лице, прижала ко рту ладонь. Обогнув их обеих, к Сайласу подошел врач. Он пощупал у короля пульс, и посмотрел на часы:  
\- Время смерти пять часов утра двенадцать минут, - тихо, но четко сказал он.  
Мишель зарыдала еще громче. Из горла Розы вырвался нечленораздельный звук. К ней ближе подошла Томасина, рядом беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу советник. В этот момент стены дворца снова затряслись. У дверей спальни упала на пол одна из картин, рама раскололась, а холст порвался, отделив нарисованную маленькую Мишель, от остальной семьи. В окнах зазвенели лопающиеся стекла. Когда все стихло, с улицы донесся усиленный динамиками голос:  
\- Я, Дэвид Шеппард, командир Армии Народного Освобождения, требую немедленно сдаться Сайласа Бенджамина, самопровозглашенного королем и его супругу Розу Бенджамин. Ваша судьба будет решена народным судом. Проявите надлежащее уважение и достоинство, сделайте это добровольно. Я даю вам на раздумья три часа, по исходу которых, если вы решите продолжить сопротивление, мы начнем штурм дворца. Время пошло.  
\- Они выдадут вас Гефу, - сказал советник, обращаясь к Розе. – Как преступницу.  
Мишель захлебнулась рыданием, глядя на советника опухшими от слез глазами. Роза наоборот вдруг успокоилась. Она вздернула подбородок и сказала.  
\- Еще ничего не кончено, - она посмотрела на Мишель. – Соберись, - сухо приказала она. – Ты вывезешь тело… - она на секунду запнулась и твердо продолжил дальше, - тело Сайласа из дворца и похоронишь его на горе Гильбоа. Там все началось, там все и закончится. Томасина даст тебе координаты. А вы, - Роза повернулась к Томасине, - Найдите эту Ребекку, про которую говорил Сайлас. Нэйтан, сын Джека, еще жив. Найдите его.  
Томасина посмотрела на королеву с сомнением.  
\- Вы думаете, он, правда, жив?  
\- Вы же слышали короля, - немного раздраженно ответила Роза.  
\- Да, что ему это пригрезилось, - осторожно заметила Томасина. – Как и Джек.  
\- Мы с вами обе отлично знаем, что такое грезы и видения у короля, - устало произнесла Роза. – Поищите мальчика. Нельзя допустить, чтобы род Бенджаминов прервался, если есть хоть малейший шанс его сохранить. А ваша задача, - обратилась Роза к советнику, - Стереть с лица земли Уильяма Кросса и его щенка. И всех, кто их поддерживает.  
Советник чинно поклонился:  
\- Так точно, мэм. Выполню с радостью.  
\- А ты? – тревожно спросила Мишель.  
\- А я пойду к Дэвиду, - сказала Роза, тяжело поднимаясь с кровати.  
\- Ты же слышала, он выдаст тебя Гефу, а Геф – казнит тебя! – возразила Мишель.  
Роза, не слушая её, поцеловала Сайласа в лоб.  
\- Подожди меня, - тихо попросила она. – Я уже скоро.  
\- Мама? – тревожно позвала её Мишель.  
Роза посмотрела на нее.  
\- Они убьют тебя, - со всем убеждением, на какое была способна, сказала Мишель.  
Роза очень спокойно согласилась.  
– Да. И это выиграет нам время. Так что, не будем его терять. Похорони отца, и сохрани корону и хартию. Придет время, твой племянник вернет королевство Бенджаминам.  
\- Мама… - просительно начала Мишель, но Роза так на нее посмотрела, что та замолчала и, смахнув слезы, поднялась, распрямив плечи. – Я все сделаю, - совсем другим голосом сказала она.  
Роза ей улыбнулась:  
\- Никогда в тебе не сомневалась, моя родная. Давайте, не будем мешкать. Все должно быть на высоте, - добавила она тем же тоном, что выдавала распоряжения о приготовлении к очередному банкету.  
После чего оглядела себя и заметила:  
\- Мне нужно сменить платье. Я не появлюсь в таком виде перед этим сбродом.  
\- Я вам помогу, мэм, - предложила Томасина.  
\- Нет, вы поможете Мишель подготовить Сайласа, - отказалась Роза, дрогнувшим голосом.  
Томасина слегка поклонилась.  
\- Да мэм, - согласилась она.  
Роза медленно обвела взглядом всю комнату. Задержалась глазами на бледной Мишель, с испугом смотревшей на мать, потом на Сайласе, все еще лежавшим на кровати, после чего повернулась, и больше не оглядываясь, стремительно вышла из спальни.  
***  
Сайлас снова пробирался через весенний влажный лес. Но в этот раз солнце светило ласково, он знал, куда идти, и знал – что там его ждут.  
Вот и последние кусты. Обогнув их, он вышел к уже знакомой резной белой ограде. За нею, над усыпанными ароматными цветами деревьями, вились бабочки. А там, вдали, на террасе у дома, уже стали собираться люди, Сайласу нестерпимо захотелось немедленно оказать там, среди них. Но он сбавил шаг и остановился, увидев, что по эту сторону, у калитки его тоже ждут.  
\- Ты долго, - сказала ему Роза, поправляя волосы.  
Она выглядела, как в первый день их знакомства – молодая и красивая, в простом платье, с мягкими локонами золотых волос и искренней улыбкой. Такой он полюбил её. Только не смог пронести эту любовь через время. В отличие от нее. Но он был рад тому, что она снова рядом.  
Перед Розой стоял Сет, худенький и немного взъерошенный. Так и не успевший вытянуться. У него на груди, на застиранной футболке, расплылось и засохло пятно от краски. Он смотрел на Сайласа с любопытством и несколько удивленно.  
\- А мамы с тобой нет? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал Сайлас, чувствуя, как голова идет кругом.  
\- И не к чему ей торопиться, - добавила Роза. – Мы подождем её здесь, теперь нам спешить некуда. Идем, - позвала она Сайласа. – Он уже ждет нас.  
Она открыла калитку и вошла первой, за ней последовал Сет, спрашивая:  
\- А он не будет против, что я пришел?  
\- Нет, не будет, - сказала ему Роза, - Он всегда хотел, чтобы у него был младший брат.  
Она снова оглянулась на Сайласа, и поманила его за собой. Но Сайлас, как будто прирос к месту, не в силах сделать и шагу. А по тропинке, в сиянии солнечного света, им навстречу спешил Джек.  
Он обнял и поцеловал Розу, солидно пожал руку Сету, а после рассмеялся, подхватил того на руки и покружил, а потом, сделав шаг, в один миг, оказался у калитки:  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, отец, – сказал он. – Я тебя ждал.  
\- И я пришел, - ответил Сайлас, наконец, шагая ему навстречу. – Я не мог не прийти.


End file.
